


Drawing Conclusions

by lesbianmezzo



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Arnold and Naba are adorable as per, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kevin is a dumbass, Kevin is very in love, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slow Dancing, What else is new, they've been pining for 5 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmezzo/pseuds/lesbianmezzo
Summary: Arnold snorted “I get it. You’re gay, he’s gay, you live together, you’ve both been harbouring feelings for each other for half a decade, we can’t go anywhere with you because of the suffocating sexual tension, it’s clearly never going to happen.”Kevin believes that the 5 year long crush he's had on Connor is unrequited, and will go away if he leaves it long enough. However, over 3 months, he discovers that neither of these things are as true as he thought.





	Drawing Conclusions

**_Late September_ **

 

The walk home from work was surprisingly peaceful, in a New York City sort of way. Peaceful until Kevin’s phone rang. He smiled and rolled his eyes, answering the call immediately. 

“You’re late, this time, pal.” Kevin grinned, shoving his other hand into his pocket. Autumn was on its way, and it had started to get cooler. “What kept you?” 

“Wedding planning. It’s coming round really soon, freaking me out a bit.” Arnold replied. “I can’t afford to keep up with your work schedules anymore when there are such pressing matters as the fact that the red velvet and the chocolate cakes both taste as good as each other! How was work then?” 

“Oh, same old, same old. This sweet blonde girl left me her number- Feel a little guilty, because I don’t know if she clocked my hair, voice, or entire demeanour, because she didn’t realise how wrong the tree she was barking up was.” 

All in all, Starbucks was a shit place to work. Sure, the pay made it slightly better, Kevin would probably sell a limb if it meant he never had to deal with another guy throwing a fit because there wasn’t any blueberry syrup left. People leaving their numbers were less unpleasant, but still made for a slightly awkward interaction. 

But he needed that money; he had to provide his share of the rent, and his parents weren’t exactly going to help out. But the apartment was worth it, and so was his roommate. 

“Aw, Kevin, always pulling the straight girls. And the gay guys- what about that guy you told me about on Wednesday, huh? Or is there something stopping you…” 

“Oh I know where you’re going with this. You’ve got your ‘it’s time to tease Kevin about his five year long crush’ voice on.” Kevin sighed. “It’s not going to happen. Just let me wallow in my own self pity in peace.” 

Arnold snorted “I get it. You’re gay, he’s gay, you live together, you’ve both been harbouring feelings for each other for half a decade, we can’t go anywhere with you because of the suffocating sexual tension, it’s clearly never going to happen.” 

“Can we just talk about your wedding planning? Surely it’s more important than my non existent love life.” 

“We can talk about that tomorrow evening. We can’t talk about Connor’s  _ sparkling eyes _ when Connor is in the room.” 

Kevin rounded the corner onto his street. “When did I say that?” 

“My house. You were drunk. And crying to me about how much you loved Connor.” 

“Uh, sorry, you’re going to have to be more specific.” Both of them burst into giggles at Kevin’s joke at his own expense. Kevin smiled at his best friend’s snorting laughter as he reached the door to his apartment block. “Sorry buddy, nearly home. See you tomorrow- give my love to Naba.” 

“Say hi to Connor for me! Bye Kev!”

Kevin slipped the phone back into his pocket and walked up the stairs to his flat. 

Kevin and Connor lived in a tiny two bedroom apartment that they’d moved into on return from Uganda. A simultaneously terrible and fantastic idea as though they were almost completely broke, they shared the space well and enjoyed each other’s company. Connor was tidy, fairly organised, and he and Kevin shared similar music taste, since Kevin had discovered his undying love for musicals since moving to NYC. He was a decent cook too, which Kevin was extremely grateful for, as his cooking skills were so dire, he had once burned pasta. Plus, Kevin didn’t think he could survive living with someone who had no idea what it was like on his mission, it was just such a weird experience and Connor’s understanding was a comforting support. He was just overall glad for Connor’s presence in his life.

He was also madly in love with him. 

It started, as these things do, with an earth-shattering sexuality crisis in the middle of Africa. He started to notice things about his District Leader that perhaps implied that he wasn’t as heterosexual as he’d first believed; things that caused him a number of problems involving his bedsheets. To add to that, there was the analysis of his entire childhood, again, pointing towards a very gay conclusion. So, 6 months into his mission, as he lay in his uncomfortable little bed in the middle of the night, with the mosquitoes buzzing outside the window, Kevin finally admitted to himself that he was gay. Of course that gave him and Connor something in common that had really drawn them into a close friendship over the years, but as far as Kevin knew, Connor was not aware that  _ he _ had been the cause of Kevin’s monumental sexual awakening. 

On opening the door, Kevin was smothered with the warmth and familiarity of home, and the unmistakable smell of freshly baked cookies.

“I’m home!” Kevin announced, taking off his jacket and dumping his backpack by the door. 

Connor appeared from his room, smiling brightly. “Any more news from Arn on my Bride’s man suit?”

“Alas, no. I’m still waiting on mine too.” 

“Got a surprise for you, though.” Connor stepped excitedly over to a plastic box on the kitchen counter. 

“Is it edible?”

“How did you guess?” gasped Connor, opening the box to reveal that yes, Connor had really baked a full batch of chocolate chip cookies. “I finished editing that self-tape, and I wrote a bit more of that play, but got a little bit in my head for a while and I needed something to do… so I made these.” 

He looked at Connor with worry. “You’re okay now though?” Connor nodded in reply, which Kevin took as his cue to smile with relief and take a bite out of one of the cookies. “I literally needed this so much, you have no idea.” 

“Well, maybe I could just sense that.” 

“We’re close enough, I wouldn’t be surprised.” There was a moment of silence- Kevin smiled softly, as Connor smiled back, just as soft. It was comfortable and calming, and Kevin felt like he could stay like this forever, despite his heart literally doing a trapeze routine.

Connor was the first to look away, and that was when Kevin noticed. He began speaking like a normal person: “Anyway, do you want to watch Crazy Ex G-” then paused, looking at the hoodie Connor was wearing. “Is that my Mickey sweater?” 

Of course it’d be perfectly normal to share clothes but- because Kevin was, at this point, like a 14 year old fangirl trying to search for meaning in any action- this was his  _ favourite  _ hoodie. He lounged around in it all the time, he even slept in it, and some evil, suggestive part of Kevin’s brain still clung onto the hope that Connor might actually like him. And this part of his brain thought it an appropriate time to suggest that Connor  _ might _ be blushing. 

“Oh-”  Connor looked down as if he too were surprised. “Uh, yeah. When I was in my head earlier… I saw it on the couch and- well… it reminded me of y- of when we to Orlando last summer… it was… it was comforting.” 

“Really?” The jumper was slightly too big for Kevin, so even though he and Connor were about the same height and build, it made him look very cozy and very cute. Kevin wanted to see him in that hoodie all the time, especially if it was a comfort to him. “Well, you know. What’s yours is mine. Wear it whenever, if you like.” 

“Oh… Thanks, Kevin.” Connor wrapped his arms around himself and padded over to the couch; Kevin followed and flopped next to him, smiling at the gorgeous man next to him, and wondering if his dreams would ever be possible.

 

**_Early October_ **

 

Mundane days pass pretty fast, and Kevin seemed to have gained a new lease of life. Perhaps it was due to the approach of Christmas, Kevin’s favourite holiday, even though Arnold and Naba’s wedding, and not to mention Halloween, Connor’s favourite holiday, were both first. Or perhaps it was Kevin’s over-analytical mind, that wouldn’t shut up about that moment he and Connor had shared, even though it was two weeks in the past. 

Connor practically owned that sweater now, but while he was out teaching his Friday afternoon dance class, and Kevin left work early that day, he couldn’t say that he hadn’t worn that hoodie, which he noticed now smelt of Connor, whilst watching Frozen. It had to  _ mean  _ something, right? The little blush on Connor’s cheeks when Kevin first noticed he was wearing it? Wrapping his arms around himself?

Living with someone, you learn a lot about them. Connor was a performer, and Kevin had learned that performers either have a fantastic, or a completely horrendous sleep schedule. Connor, on his return to America, seemed to fall into the latter. Kevin, on one hand, felt a thrill if he stayed up past midnight, whereas Connor would be up rehearsing songs, marking dances, writing, or talking on the phone to Poptarts until at least 2am every night. He’d wake up when Kevin left at 8am, but would go back to sleep until he absolutely  _ had  _ to get up. 

The previous night, Connor had pulled an all nighter ahead of an audition for some off broadway show, which he didn’t get. Kevin had found him passed out at the kitchen table when he got home from work at 6 that evening, then ordered Connor to immediately get into bed and get some proper sleep. 

At around 11pm, Kevin was disturbed by a knock at his bedroom door. He put his phone down.

“Connor?” 

“Can I come in?” Came the whisper.

“Course.” 

Connor opened the door, looking extremely worse for wear: he had bags under his eyes, he looked very dejected, and he stood, shivering awkwardly in the middle of the room, still wearing that damn sweater. “Can I talk to you?” His eyes landed on Kevin’s chest, seemingly a little startled that he was shirtless. 

Kevin’s heart sank at the miserable tone of voice. He lifted up the duvet and held out one arm. “Of course you can. You always can. Come here, you look dreadful.”

Connor let out a weak laugh as he padded over, climbing in next to Kevin and settling against his side. “Gee, thanks.” 

“You know what I meant.” Kevin adjusted the pillows and settled into a position that would be comfortable for them. “What’s wrong?”

Connor’s breathing was shallow, Kevin felt his chest rise and fall, rise and fall, rise and fall against his side. He had clearly been panicking. Alarmed at how vulnerable and anxious Connor seemed, Kevin subconsciously pulled him closer. “Hey, Con,” He whispered, softly. “It’s alright. It’s okay. You’re safe.” 

“It was another one.” Connor mumbled. “Stupid nightmares. I’m dumb, this is dumb-” Connor started to move to get out of Kevin’s bed.

Kevin pulled him back in, reassuringly rubbing Connor’s arm. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. You’re welcome here, and it’s definitely not dumb. Nightmares are fucking scary. Remember hell dreams?” 

Connor snorted “Yeah, god, at least it wasn’t a hell dream.” He breathed slowly. “You… I needed to make sure you were okay.” Connor’s voice cracked and he burst into tears. 

Kevin rubbed his hand soothingly on Connor’s shoulder. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” At then the realisation- that Connor’s nightmare must have been about  _ him-  _ hit him like a freight train. “Connor, you know you’re very important to me. I’m not going anywhere.” 

There was a beat of silence.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Another beat. Kevin was acutely aware of Connor’s hand resting on his chest. Perhaps he could feel how fast Kevin’s pulse was. Knowing how much Connor  _ trusted  _ Kevin made him feel so loved, and it broke his heart to see him so upset. 

“You must be exhausted. You can sleep here if you like.” Kevin whispered. Alarm bells rung out in his head as he waited for a response, which came in the form of a soft noise of agreement that melted Kevin’s heart, followed by soft snoring.

And if he wasn’t mistaken, Kevin thought he felt Connor’s fingertips graze the bare skin of his side. 

 

_ Late October _

 

A Hallowe’en wedding seemed very Arnold and Naba, and Kevin wasn’t complaining, as they looked so ridiculously happy, and  _ he  _ was so ridiculously happy, that he didn’t mind that the pumpkin decor was kind of a weird touch. Naba looked gorgeous in her dress, Arnold looked awesome in his suit, they were dancing in the middle of the room as a playlist, a mix of 70s/80s bops and some fantastic African music was playing. Everything about the whole event was just so  _ them. _

There had been plenty of tears already: Arnold’s dad offering to walk Naba down the aisle had resulted in a lot of tears as ex-members of district 9 were reminded of the absence of Mafala, and then again as he was mentioned in all four of the Bride, Groom, Best man, and Brides-man’s speeches. Kevin’s speech had taken him months to write, and there was barely a dry eye in the house once he’d finished, so he smiled proudly, knowing his work had paid off, but not without internally cringing at the embarrassing cracks in his voice throughout, as he tried not to cry. He did cry, in the end. 

Kevin and Connor had been the smartly dressed best man and ‘bride’s man’ respectively. Wearing matching suits and ties, they did sort of… match. Arnold had suggested- out of earshot of Connor of course- that it looks like it could be Kevin and Connor getting married. Kevin shot him a look in return, but only slightly seriously, as by this point in the reception he’d already had a few drinks. 

Kevin wasn’t a dancer. Sure he loved the atmosphere, but he was content to just nurse his drink at a table on his own for a bit and have a little bit of a reflection on his life, whilst watching his best friend make a fool of himself on the dancefloor. This wasn’t how his night went, unfortunately. 

Connor sidled up to Kevin, a frown on his face. “Why are you on your own?”

“Just having a moment.” 

“Aw, come on Kev.” Connor pouted and bent down so their faces were at the same level, and then half whispered, “Come dance with me.” 

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Connor. “Won’t people talk?” 

“Since when did we start caring about  _ people _ ?” Connor asked. “Plus, people  _ always  _ talk. Come on. It’ll be fun!” 

By this point, Kevin knew there was no point trying to argue, and he let Connor take his hand and pull him onto the dancefloor. 

“You look really good in that suit, you know?” Connor said, which Kevin found difficult to comprehend partly because of the drinks, and mostly due to the fact that Connor’s hands on his upper arms were making his brain even fuzzier. 

“Do I?” 

“Yeah. It accentuates your arms. You have good arms.” Connor slid a hand up and down Kevin’s arm for emphasis.

“Do I?”

“You sound like a stuck record Kevin Price. Yes you do. You’re very attractive.” 

Kevin could barely believe what he was hearing- Connor was outright stating that he found Kevin attractive- and those compliments just did things to him that he was trying desperately not to think about since Connor was so close. 

“You’re amazing, Connor McKinley.” 

“You know what? You’re amazing too, Kevin Price.” Connor smiled softly. “Any guy would be lucky to have you.” 

Kevin laughed nervously. “Any guy would be lucky to have you too.” He felt Connor’s hand squeeze his shoulder. 

Kevin caught a glance out of the corner of his eye: Naba, Arnold and Poptarts giggling and gesturing not so subtly towards the pair of them. But by this time, Kevin was too happy to care. 

Especially when Connor looked up into his eyes and smiled brightly, making Kevin’s knees weak. Even though in that smile, was a hint of sadness, of what Kevin wouldn’t let himself believe was, in fact, longing.

 

_ November  _

 

November evenings come with rain and a cool draught, especially through the cheap and ill maintained windows of an affordable New York apartment. Kevin unscrewed the top of the third bottle of cheap wine and poured two glasses.

“I’m just saying, Lizzy has the better deal.” 

“No she doesn’t!” Kevin looked at Connor in mock shock, with an amused grin. “Mr Bingley is a self-made man, so you know he’s dedicated, he’s sweet and caring and beautifully awkward. He’s the better option in reality.” 

“Yeah, but Kev, do we see his beautiful body after he dives in the pond? I don’t think so. Darcy is the better option.” 

“Yeah, but Con, you can’t prove Mr Bingley isn’t ripped under that regency attire. So I win.”

Connor smirked, taking another swing of his drink. “What if they’d courted?” 

Kevin laughed. “What, Darcy and Bingley, retiring to a cottage in Derbyshire while Lizzy runs Pemberley on her own as an independent strong woman? I can see it.”

“Would you retire to Derbyshire?” Connor asked, his tone unnervingly serious. Not that Kevin was sober enough to care.

“Only if you came too. Don’t think I’d survive without you.” That came out too serious. “You- and- uh, all your crazy habits.” 

Connor seemed to process that for a moment, as Kevin panicked that he’d revealed too much. Or implied that they were- oh my god- Kevin had insinuated that they were dating-

“C’mere, you.” Connor broke the silence, stretching out his arms and inviting Kevin into his space. Kevin shuffled over, wrapping his arms around Connor’s frame. They settled into a comfortable position, Connor between Kevin’s legs, trailing patterns on his knee. Somewhere there was a sober Kevin screaming, but as he drained the last of his glass, that Kevin seemed further away. 

“I said you had nice arms the other day.” 

“You did.” Kevin swallowed. 

“Yeah. I meant it. You have nice legs too.” Connor gave Kevin’s thigh a squeeze. His eyes widened and he remembered how close Connor was to a certain part of his body. This reminder only made what Kevin was feeling intensify. 

“I do?” Kevin choked out. 

“You never believe me when I say this stuff.” Connor mused. “Or do you just like hearing me say it?”

That was a surefire way to make sure that the blood in Kevin’s body was going straight to his face or straight to his crotch. He was so dizzy. “Maybe I do.” What? What was that Kevin?! His brain was screaming at him for every decision that led him to saying those words. 

“I like a lot of things about you, Kevin Price.” Connor shifted so he was facing Kevin, he was unbelievably close.

Kevin smiled. “And what about it?” He lowered his voice. “I like a lot of things about you.” 

Connor seemed to look down for a split second, and his demeanour changed. “You’re drunk.” 

“Yeah.” 

“We should go to bed.” 

“Maybe. Or we could sleep here.”

Connor nodded. “That’s okay. Yeah. That’s good.” 

Kevin lay back, and Connor settled on his chest. 

“For the record, Kev, I’d love to retire to a little stone cottage with you in Derbyshire.” 

 

_ December  _

 

Since the morning Kevin had woken up on the couch alone, Connor had been avoiding him. As much as you can avoid someone who you live with. But he had not been waking up to join Kevin for breakfast, or waiting around for Kevin to return home. Kevin was drastically upset by it, and couldn’t remember what he could’ve done to upset Connor. 

Connor was staying out later and later every night. Where he was, Kevin wasn’t sure. He hoped he was at Poptarts, because for some reason the idea of Connor talking shit about him to Chris Thomas was less distressing that the vision of him at a gay club, being grinded on by some faceless and nameless man that wasn’t Kevin. 

Kevin couldn’t keep ignoring this- Connor was his friend, one of his closest friends, and he needed to fix this.  So he waited up one evening. 

Connor arrived home at half past midnight, finishing off a poptart.

Kevin stood up quickly as soon as he came into view.

“Connor-“

Connor looked on in horror, and started to make a beeline for his room. Kevin grabbed his sleeve. 

“Connor, please.” 

“Kevin, don’t.”

“Please, we need to fix this. Whatever I’ve done, I’m sorry. I want everything to be okay again.

Connor curled his hands into fists and shook his jacket off. He placed his bag on the floor. “We can’t fix it. I don’t know if this will be okay again. I don’t know. Stop making it worse.” 

Kevin took a deep breath. “I just want to talk to you, to figure out what’s going on in your head, because you haven’t spoken to me properly for weeks- I just want to help you.”

Connor turned to face him, anger plastered all over his face. “Listen, Kevin, surely you of all people know that you can’t always get what you want? I’d’ve thought you’d have finally got your head out of your ass by now.”

That stung.

“That argument is five years too late.” Kevin raised his voice, jabbing a finger in Connor’s direction. “Stop deflecting, I’m concerned about you because you’re one of the closest people I’ve got, and I’m one of the closest people you’ve got, you said it yourself! Stop trying to shut me out when things start to get to much for you! Stop trying to push me away! Because everytime we get closer it- it feels like the wall you’re putting up just gets higher.” 

Connor flung his hands in the air, tears starting to flow as his anger mounted. “Oh shut  _ up!  _ Shut up! You don’t know  _ what  _ you’re talking about! You have no idea. You have no idea what you’re trying to uncover and as soon as it comes out, you’re never going to see me the same way again.” 

This wasn’t the time. It so wasn’t the time. But Kevin could just feel every single nerve in his body firing up and before he knew what he was saying, it was too late.

“I know you want me as much as I want you, Connor.” 

Kevin paused as Connor froze, his eyes widening. Kevin took a step towards him and took a deep breath. 

“It’s time… It’s time for us to stop pretending.” 

There was silence. A few seconds, maybe, but to Kevin it felt like the five years he’d spent hoping for this moment, but this wasn’t how it was supposed to be  _ at all.  _ In Kevin’s mind it was gentle, sweet; there was laughter and smiles and it was all so soft. This was like someone had reached into his throat and was trying to rip out his heart.

“So- so you knew?” Connor shook his head in disbelief, the tears still rolling down his cheeks . “And you- you… too?” Kevin nodded, both of their eyes still locked on each other, both still frozen in a moment in time. “How long did you know? How long have you… wanted me?”

Kevin swallowed a lump in his throat. “I’ve loved you for a very long time. A very, very long time.” He choked out. “I didn’t know you loved me too until last week.” 

Connor let out a sob. “It’s been a long time for me too.”  

But, maybe it did go how it was supposed to. They held each other’s gaze a moment longer, before breaking the tension, enveloping each other in a warm embrace, no distance lay between them anymore, especially as Kevin’s fingertips grazed Connor’s jaw, tilting his head to fit their mouths together, closing the final gap. 

Connor broke away, but to Kevin’s relief, remained in his arms. Kevin fluttered his eyes open and swallowed nervously. “Was… was it okay?” 

Connor looked up at Kevin, smiled a giddy smile, before surging forward with confidence, kissing Kevin with more passion. Kevin’s head was buzzing. His hands moved to Connor’s shoulders, as he felt Connor’s hands move to his waist. A jolt of energy shot through him- Connor was kissing him, Connor was touching him… this was very new. But certainly not unwelcome.

Kevin, in a burst of confidence, slid a hand down to cup Connor’s ass. Connor broke the kiss in surprise, gasping. “I need you.” 

Kevin’s heart started working overtime, as he felt blood rush down to his crotch. “I want you, Connor.”

They stumbled over to Kevin’s room, Connor pulling him onto the bed with such urgency and  _ need  _ that Kevin thought his heart was going to launch itself out of his chest. His arms either side of Connor, he pushed himself up, looking down at his partner.

The lust and love in Connor’s eyes was so intense it was almost unbearable to look at. Kevin found himself just gazing into the blue, not lost in his eyes, but found. 

“I love you.” He breathed, brushing hair away from Connor’s face. 

“I love you too, Kevin.” Connor smiled up at him, the softest, gentlest smile. Kevin couldn’t help but break into a dopey grin in response, melting at Connor’s affection. 

Connor ran a hand up and down Kevin’s side, smiling when he heard Kevin’s breathing speed up. “That sensitive?” 

Kevin really couldn’t handle that tone of voice. He leant back down, kissing Connor slowly and passionately, taking all the time to  _ love.  _ The sound of Connor’s satisfied whimpers and sighs was- to Kevin- like some heavenly chorus telling him that this was not just okay, but it was beautiful. Being with Connor like this was a release in more ways than one: Kevin’s arms shook as he held himself above Connor, letting go of every weight on his shoulders, reaching further down, down, until they both saw stars. 

Kevin rolled off Connor, taking his hand and placing it on his chest, so that he could show Connor how fast his heart beat for him, how his love for Connor powered his whole body. 

What followed was Connor’s sleepy smile, warming Kevin’s heart like a log fire, and brightening his world like the sun on a frosty December morning.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE  
> So having been a fan of bom for almost 3 years, and checking the mcpriceley tag literally every morning and night, it's bizarre that I haven't written a fic for like... 2 years? I finally got this one finished in 6 months, around A Level coursework and drama school auditions. Also- though I'm really not a writer, I really enjoyed getting back into it again!  
> Send me something on tumblr if you liked this- I might write again!  
> @lesbianmezzo
> 
> Thanks very very much to my girlfriend Claire- v supportive about my dumb writing and also pretty. Would recommend but unfortunately, they are taken.


End file.
